1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hiking and hunting and more particularly, to a combination walking stick and blind which is typically characterized by a bi-support blind, a tri-support blind and a quad-support blind. In a preferred embodiment, the bi-support blind is characterized by a pair of longitudinally half-round, elongated supports pivoted at a grip end and fitted with a shaped, flexible camouflage netting or fabric panel having a desired camouflage pattern, such as the "TREBARK".TM. or "REAL TREE".TM. camouflage pattern, in non-exclusive particular and a securing strap extending from the bottom netting margin of the camouflage netting or fabric panel. Accordingly, the bi-support blind can be deployed by extending the non-pivoted, ground-engaging, tapered ends of the half-round supports outwardly to stretch the camouflage netting or fabric panel in a triangular configuration and the sharpened points of the half-round supports may be forced into the ground to provide the desired camouflage. The half-round supports can be re-pivoted into alignment along the flat edges thereof and the camouflage netting or fabric panel wrapped around the composite support and secured by the securing strap, to facilitate use of the bi-support blind as a walking stick.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, a tri-support blind is provided wherein three elongated supports having essentially triangular-shaped cross-sections which nest or fit together longitudinally to define a composite support having a circular cross-section, are provided and a camouflage netting or fabric panel is secured to each of the supports by means of elastic support mount loops, straps or ties to facilitate slidable adjustment of the camouflage netting or fabric panel with respect to the respective supports. Alternatively, the supports can be characterized by two longitudinally half-round elongated members, with an elongated support having a rectangular cross-section sandwiched between the half-round members to enhance the rigidity of the composite support in walking stick configuration. Loop-pile securing straps are attached to one of the segments of the camouflage netting or panel for securing the camouflage netting or fabric panel in wrapped configuration around the nested supports.
In yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a quad-support blind is provided, with four elongated supports which may, in one aspect, be characterized by a longitudinal quarter-round configuration in which the supports nest together to define a round composite walking stick, with a length of camouflage netting or fabric panel connected to the supports. Alternatively, the four elongated supports may be characterized by a pair of half-round members and a pair of elongated members having rectangular cross-sections arranged between the half-round supports, either longitudinally or laterally, to define a generally elliptically-shaped walking stick. As in the case of the tri-support blind, the camouflage netting or fabric panel in the quad-support blind may be attached to the respective elongated supports by means of elastic support mount loops, straps or ties to facilitate slidably positioning the camouflage netting or fabric panel on the respective supports. Deployment of both the tri-support blind and the quad-support blind includes spacing the respective supports to stretch the camouflage netting or fabric panel between the supports and driving the sharpened ground-engaging ends of the supports into the ground in a desired configuration. The supports and camouflage netting are deployed into walking stick configuration by initially joining the supports into the longitudinally nested composite configuration described above, wrapping the camouflage netting around the composite supports and securing the netting in position by means of loop-pile securing straps.
One of the problems associated with hunting various types of game, including deer, elk, turkey and the like, is that of concealment, particularly under circumstances where there is little or no natural cover in the hunting area. Typical hunting stands and blinds include platforms mounted in trees, triangular-shaped, portable tripod stands having a rotatable, saddle-type seat at the top and large, cumbersome, portable stands constructed of plywood or cardboard, which are difficult to transport, deploy and use effectively. Furthermore, since wild game typically have very sharp eyesight and are sensitive to even small movements, the use of camouflage clothing alone is sometimes insufficient to facilitate close approach by the game. Moreover, a close approach by wildlife to the hunter is particularly necessary during bow and arrow hunting and in the case of wildlife observation and photography, additional cover, whether natural or artificial, is usually necessary to faciliate a sufficiently close approach by wild animals and birds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of collapsible shelters, blinds and other structures are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,415,482, dated May 9, 1922, to R. T. Reed, details a "Collapsible Tent" which is constructed somewhat like a teepee, with a frame of flexible fabric covering the frame, wherein the frame is secured at the top to facilitate folding of the frame inwardly and wrapping of the fabric around the frame when the frame is in folded configuration. A "Collapsible Sportman's Hut and Duck Blind" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,766, dated Mar. 5, 1957, to C. A. Kohlbeck. The device is also shaped generally in the configuration of a teepee, with multiple supports attached to the top by means of a rope and fitted with a flexible fabric outer covering. The entire structure can be folded inwardly and carried to various locations when moved. A "Convertible Windbreak" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,688, to B. Stein. The windbreak includes a rectangular strip of fabric having grommets at the corners and along the top and bottom edges thereof and multiple, elongated stakes fitted with hooks for engaging the grommets and deploying the windbreak in position to block the wind. U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,318, dated Feb. 15, 1972, to Ralph L. Avant, details a "Hunter's Blind". The blind includes a collapsible structure having hinged elements that are covered with a flexible material which may include a camouflage pattern. The device also includes an adjustable seat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,608, dated Mar. 26, 1974, to Frank D. Smutny, details a "Portable Blind" having a collapsible frame with a folding seat. The lower portion of the frame is covered with a camouflage material, while the upper part of the frame is covered with a net-like material that permits the hunter to see outside the blind. The lower camouflage material includes a pair of front flap members having registering grommets and the net-like material includes a movable top portion having an elastic band for moving the top portion from a closed position to an open position and allowing the hunter to stand up in the blind for shooting purposes. An arcuate hook element is mounted on the lower forward end of the top portion of the net-like material and is extended through the registering grommets for selectively maintaining the blind in a closed position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,264, dated Sep. 2, 1975, to Theodore N. Radig, details a "Blind For Hunters and the Like". The blind is portable and includes a frame structure having a ground-engaging, portable base. A collapsible shroud is carried by the frame to present a concealment cover and the frame structure includes multiple shroud-supporting elements, of which at least two define a forward pair of elements hinged for movement about the vertical axis. A shiftable positioner mechanism is carried by the frame structure for positioning and releasably holding the forward elements in the first relative disposition presenting the cover and includes means for causing the two forward elements to swing to a second relative disposition partially collapsing the cover, to present an opening and affording an unobstructed forward field of view. A "Wind Shelter" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,484, dated Aug. 11, 1987, to Ted C. Moneta. The wind shelter includes an arm mechanism which urges arm segments interconnecting adjacent posts into a horizontal aligned and opposing position when the wind shelter is in use. The arm mechanism also urges the arm segments toward a position in which they are contiguous along their lengths when the wind shelter is collapsed, for transportation. The fabric of the wind shelter has parallel pockets for receiving posts and an upper flap portion for removably attaching the fabric to the post. U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,777, dated Aug. 29, 1989, to Anthony Orlando, details a "Combination Beach Blanket and Wind Protector Device". The device includes a flexible mat that is movable from a rolled-up, closed, carried configuration to a flat, open configuration wherein the mat is disposed in a substantially horizontal position on a selected ground site. Side and head panels are joined to the mat along fold lines and multiple openings are located in the mat in spaced relationship with respect to the side and head panels. Multiple posts are provided, each of which extends through an opening in the mat for penetration into the ground and fixing the mat in the flat, open position thereon. A first fastening element is joined to the side and head panels and a second fastening element is secured to the post, such that the first and second fastening elements cooperate for mounting the side and head panels on the post, thus locating the side and head panels in an upright position for sheltering an occupant who is lying on the mat. A "Beach Wind-Shielding and Signaling Device" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,181, dated Oct. 30, 1990, to Michael Liberman, et al. The device includes a rectangular fabric article vertically supported on poles on a beach, so that users on the leeward side are shielded from the wind. The device has a color indicia or the like imprinted on the windward side to serve as a location-indicating visual signal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,909, dated Apr. 30, 1991, to Thomas J. Cleveland, details a "Knock-Down Deer Blind". The device includes a three-dimensional, rectangular frame provided with an upstanding, flexible sleeve which engages the frame. The lower end of the sleeve may be opened and closed for ingress and egress to the blind and the upper and lower ends of the sleeve include upwardly-directed marginal flaps extending over and under, respectively, the upper and lower ends of the frame. The sleeve is constructed of a material which may have a camouflage design on its outer surface and which is preferably substantially air-impervious. A "Portable Blind" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,234, dated Nov. 5, 1991, to Richard T. Green. The blind includes a length of camouflage material provided with a desired camouflage pattern, which material is stretched between multiple supports embedded in the ground to define discreet panels and conceal a hunter or observer. A camouflage material can be fitted with a drawstring around the top edge thereof and is characterized by cloth or netting. In a most preferred embodiment the elongated supports include a bottom member, a receptacle fitted to the top end of the bottom member for receiving the bottom end of a corresponding top member and an elastic band connecting the bottom end of the top member to the top end of the bottom member. Alternatively, the bottom member may be telescoped into the top member to disassemble the blind and extended from the bottom member to deploy the blind.
It is an object of this invention to provide a portable, lightweight blind which may be carried or used as a walking stick when in non-deployed configuration and operates to facilitate adequate camouflage when in deployed configuration.
Another object of this invention is to provide a portable combination walking stick and blind which is characterized by two or more elongated, longitudinally-nesting supports fitted with a camouflage panel or netting for nesting as a composite to define a walking stick and deployment to stretch the camouflage panel or netting between the supports when used as a blind to conceal a hunter or observer.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved bi-support blind characterized by a pair of elongated, longitudinally half-round supports having sharpened ends and pivotally attached at the opposite grip ends from the sharpened ends, with a camouflage netting or fabric panel deployed on the supports such that the supports may be pivotally aligned along facing flat edges and the camouflage netting or fabric panel wrapped around the supports to define a composite support walking stick, and deployed by pivoting the supports to extend the sharpened ends away from each other and stretch the camouflage netting or fabric panel between the supports for use as a blind to conceal the hunter or observer.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a tri-support blind which is characterized by three elongated supports that may have pointed ends and substantially triangular cross-sectional configurations to define a longitudinally nested, composite walking stick configuration, with a camouflage netting or fabric panel connecting the supports, such that supports may be nested together and the camouflage netting wrapped around the supports and secured in place to define a walking stick and the supports may be alternatively deployed in spaced relationship with respect to each other by driving the pointed ends in the ground and stretching the camouflage netting or panels between the supports to define a blind for concealing the hunter or observer. Alternatively, two of the supports may be characterized by half-round supports, with the third support having a rectangular cross-sectional configuration, such that the third support is nested between the flat sides of the first two supports when the supports are deployed in composite walking stick configuration.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a quad-support blind characterized by four pointed, elongated supports, two of which may be half-round in longitudinal configuration and the other two having rectangular cross-sectional configurations, with a camouflage netting or fabric panel attached to the supports. Accordingly, the supports can be longitudinally nested together, with the two supports having a rectangular cross-sectional configuration nested either laterally or longitudinally between the flat sides of the two half-round supports, to generally define an elliptical shaped composite walking stick, with the camouflage netting or fabric panel wrapped around the walking stick and secured in place. The supports can correspondingly be deployed to define a hunter's or observer's blind by extending the supports in spaced relationship with respect to each other and driving the sharp ends thereof into the ground in a desired configuration to stretch the camouflage netting or fabric panels between the supports.
These and other objects of the invention are provided in new and improved portable combination walking sticks and blinds which are characterized by two or more elongated supports of desired matching and nesting cross-sectional configuration to facilitate longitudinal nesting or fitting together to define a walking stick having connecting camouflage netting or fabric. The camouflage netting or fabric may be wrapped around the composite supports when the supports are nested in walking stick configuration or extended between the supports when the supports are driven into the ground to define the blind.